The embodiment described herein relates generally to the field of phase current reconstruction of AC drive systems in high-performance multi-phase pulse-width-modulated (PWM) converter systems used in generator and motor drives, particularly under the single-survived-sensor (S3) scenario.
Conventional methods and systems for phase current reconstruction of AC drive systems during current sensor failure mainly focus on sensor redundancy in order to overcome the hazards and disastrous consequences of sensor failure resulting from interrupted system performance, especially under the S3 scenario. Sensor redundancy however leads to an undesirable increase in size and cost as a result of the increased number of sensors and their conditioning circuits.
The embodiment or embodiments described herein may solve the fault tolerant system problem as well as others by proposing novel, model-independent current reconstruction methods and systems for three-phase PWM converter systems based on space vector modulation.